I'd cheat destiny just to be near you
by AmyNY
Summary: Desperately close to a coffin of hope, I'd cheat destiny just to be near you...Brooke/Dean


**Title**: I'd cheat destiny just to be near you...

**Pairing**: Brooke/ Dean (Supernatural/OTH crossover)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OTH or SPN, they belong to Mark S. and Eric K. respectively. Also, I don't own the lyrics of a Sheryl Crow song.

**Timeline**: This happens sometime around the beginning of season 6 of OTH and the end of season 3 of SPN and beyond. Some spoilers for the episode No rest for the wicked (SPN).

**Summary**: Desperately close to a coffin of hope, I'd cheat destiny just to be near you...

-----

_Come to me now, and lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie, say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe..._

It was late, a few short minutes before the clock in the kitchen echoed through the specious interior to announce the arrival of midnight when Dean Winchester walked back into her life. There was a knock at the door, just one subdued pound on the wooden surface and somehow she knew it was him. She crossed the short distance between the couch and the front door so fast she was surprised she didn't trip over anything.

Peyton was staying at Luke's (again) and the house felt so empty now that Angie wasn't there to make her company and help her feel less lonely, less old even if she was only twenty two. The door opened with a crack and she looked up, determined to stay cool and not let that smirk melt her to the very core and turn her insides into a big puddle of nothing. But as soon as their eyes met all bets were off, her lips crashing into his before he had a chance to say as much as a hallo.

He didn't object though, moving closer to deepen the kiss. His hands found her back quickly and hers tangled into his dirty blonde hair before he trailed a line of kisses down her jaw line, exploring every inch of it in a hurry, as if she'd disappear any second now. She gasped as he shot the door closed with his foot and she led him to her bedroom, not daring to break contact at any moment, their movements coordinated to perfection.

Her red shirt was on the floor of the hallway before they made it to her room and his leather jacket was discarded somewhere between the hallway and the living room. The other pieces of clothes followed quickly as he lowered her on her king sized bed in one swift move before kissing her deeply on the lips, his teeth grazing against her lover lip as his hand moved up her leg making her shiver and groan into his mouth. They spent the night exploring each other as if it was their first time, every kiss feeling different, every touch making her burn from the inside out.

There was no time for words right then and she never got to ask him why he came, what the reason was for his sudden appearance at her doorstep after years of being away. She came to regret not being more persistent and determined soon after.

But that night her whole world was slowly crumbling and falling apart when Dean Winchester knocked on her door and made her whole again. And that was all that mattered.

---

They spent the next morning in the kitchen of all places. The smell of freshly made coffee and eggs filled the room and made her smile as she watched him transfer the eggs into two plates from the pan, arranging them clumsily. It was the best breakfast she had in a long time and she told him so later, adding how there were a few good things that came out of his need to take care or Sammy when they were kids and this was definitely one of them.

He agreed wholeheartedly, accepting her words as a compliment before taking a mouthful of bacon and kissing her casually on the lips, like it was something he did every morning but she quickly moved away and he frowned.

"No, morning breath. I haven't brushed my teeth yet." she complained, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't care." he said, moving for another kiss.

"Dean!" she yelled standing up from her stool to go to the bathroom but he caught up with her shortly after, his hands wrapping around her waist and kissing her neck from behind and she instinctively closed her eyes.

"You smell like strawberries and coffee." he said, in that low husky voice and she shivered involuntarily.

"Liar." she almost whispered.

She relaxed into his touch, leaning in and letting him trail a line of kisses down her back "You're just saying that so I don't leave."

"I do not." he objected against her burning skin.

"Um, yes you are." she countered. It felt good to be this carefree and just _be_ without questioning every move she made.

"You think too much of yourself Brooke Davis." he said sounding amused, turning her to face him.

"Oh, look who's talking." she teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So what else do you have here…" he said, looking around "Wanna give me the tour?" he asked (anything, just to keep her with him).

"Sure. After I wash my teeth." she said moving away from his grip and he made the most adorable pouting face that she just had to return and give him a quick kiss before running of to the bathroom "And I have to pee."

He laughed as he watched her run in nothing but some shorts and a tank top, enjoying the view. God, how could he ever let her go?

Twenty minutes later she walked out of her bedroom, completely dressed watching as his eyes soaked her up, his lips pulling into a light, satisfied smirk.

"Wow."

She smiled and made a quick spin, her soft dress lifting up a little before falling into its previous position in soft waves.

"Just wow?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"You look stunning." he said with a low whistle.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Winchester." she retorted. "But don't let that get into your head."

"Oh it won't. But I kind of already knew that."

"Of course." she played along "But seriously now, what are you doing here?" she asked as he led her to the door and she felt him pause for a second, shoulders tensing before relaxing.

"I had a case to take care of nearby." was his short answer.

"Without Sam?" she asked, surprised.

His smile faded away as he answered "He's in Wyoming investigating something. But we'll meet up later."

"Right." she said, not pushing any further although it was obvious he wasn't telling her everything. It wasn't until then, when his lips were curved into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, that she noticed how different he actually looked. He wore a few layers of clothes that hid perfectly just how much thinner he has gotten and his eyes looked even larger, framed by the dark lines that made them look a lot darker then they really were. There was no that yellowish glow in them anymore and it was then that she started thinking that something wasn't right with this picture.

But he smiled and kissed her and the feel of his lips on hers made her forget it all, including the fact that Dean really didn't have a habit of dropping by, especially to an old girlfriends place that he promised he'd never come to again. He made that promise after he told her she deserved much better than him, someone who could stay with her and not leave her alone every few days going God knows where, never knowing if he'd return in one piece.

And now he broke that promise.

Was that it? Did he finally came back to stay? For good?

The answer to that question was positive, as she later came to find out. But it didn't make her as happy as it should have when she heard him confirm it.

----

_I'm broken in two and I know you're on to me…_

It was two days later when they went to Karen's café for breakfast and some coffee, choosing to sit in the booth far away in the back, wanting some privacy so they could talk and just enjoy their morning without interruptions.

Dean parked the Impala down the street and then proceeded to complain all the way to the cafe how they should've left it at her house and walked here because if some punk scratches his baby he'd do some things to him she'd rather not repeat. There were quite a few curse words he muttered on the way that most people in Tree Hill never dared to say out loud at all and a few even she didn't understand (she could've sworn they were in Latin). But all was quickly forgotten as she pulled him by the hand and stood on her toes to kiss him, right in front of the café, shutting him up for good.

Needles to say it was a move that didn't go unnoticed and before they even sat in their booth Peyton walked in saying she had to make sure she saw right and that the blonde hottie (inevitably and quite expectedly, Dean smirked at her words) was actually with her.

"P Sawyer, this is Dean Winchester." she said, introducing them.

"Thank you for the compliment by the way." he said "But really you're more Sammy's type, what with being tall, blonde and completely out of his league."

Peyton looked at him in confusion.

"That would be his younger brother." she explained to her friend "And Dean this is Peyton Sawyer, my BFF."

"I see." he said.

"So you new in town?" Peyton asked.

"Kind of. I was here once a long time ago." he said looking at Brooke, his smile faltering.

"How come I haven't seen you around then?"

"It was just a short stop really, business related. Not much for sightseeing." he said, remembering that particular 'business trip' that resulted with him and Sammy burning a corpse of a very angry spirit. Fun times.

"Well then I have to recommend you try the apple pie here. It's out of this world."

Dean's eyes lit up and Brooke couldn't stop herself from laughing. "We actually already ordered that. It's practically the only thing Dean eats. Well beside M&M's." she said.

Dean gave her the look "That's not true. I eat…"

"Burgers, yes I forgot about that. All very healthy." she said sarcastically.

"Oh come on now, a little grease won't kill me."

"A little fat no, but I wouldn't call the amount of junk food you eat little."

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter now." he said kind of wistfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Care to join us?" Dean asked Peyton, wanting to change the subject badly, not wanting to have _that_ conversation with Brooke here of all places.

"As much as I'd love to I have to get to work." she said "But you two have fun."

"Oh we will." Dean said with a smirk as Brooke rolled her eyes.

Peyton smiled, looking at Brooke "I'll call you tonight."

"Sure." Brooke said watching her leave.

"So what was that all about?" she asked as soon as the blonde left the café.

"What do you mean?" he asked, playing dumb but knowing very well what she was asking.

"That thing you said…"

Loud rock rifles of Smoke on the water interrupted her as Dean pulled out his cell phone to see who it was. She read the Caller ID. Sam.

"I have to take this." he said, stepping out of the booth and leaving her alone.

She could see him through the glass windows talking animatedly with his brother outside, obviously upset but as the minutes passed his posture steadied and the look on his face turned into one that she couldn't quite read, something between disappointment and fear. She saw him close his phone and she turned away, focusing on her coffee, absently tracing a line around the edges of the mug.

When he sat across from her he was all smiles and that devil may care attitude, not a trace of that lost look on his face left. It was like he wasn't even the same person, and she knew his walls were pulled back up, hiding away from her as he always did. He would rather die than let her in, a fact she came to accept with time but now refused to. She had a feeling this was too big to ignore and she was willing to risk a fight in order to find out what was wrong.

"So how is Sam?" she pressed.

"He's fine. A little tired but good. We've been a lot on the road lately so it's understandable." was all he said.

"Right." she said calmly "Anything else?"

"Not really."

"How's weather in Wyoming?"

"Rainy." he said, but the joke fell flat.

"Dean what aren't you telling me?" she finally asked.

"Nothing."

"You and Sam never went on a job alone, without one another and now he's halfway across the country and you say it's all good?"

"I told you, he had some investigating to do."

"And what's that even supposed to mean? _Investigating_?"

"He's…" the waitress came and put his apple pie in front of him and Brooke's chocolate cake, interrupting their conversation.

Dean picked up his spoon and looked at the pie to avoid her eyes, taking a bite. He swallowed it, his throat feeling dry. He wasn't really hungry but even that was better than facing her. Less painful.

"And you came back after four years, after being gone without even as much as a goodbye and you're joking and laughing like nothing ever even happ…"

"I know. That's why I came to see you now." he said playing with the pie on his plate but not really eating it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice barely above whisper, knowing she won't like his answer.

"I came to say goodbye." he said finally looking up, his eyes unmoving, jaw tight as she just stared at him, speechless.

----

_...not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be  
it seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me..._

She watches her coffee get colder as he tells her everything, Karen's café looking smaller and smaller with every word that comes from his mouth. He tells her about Sam, about the deal and about his brothers' relentlessness to give up even now. That's why he was in Wyoming, desperately holding on to that last straw, still unwilling to face the inevitable truth. Unlike his brother, he wasn't willing to spend his last week chasing some nonexistent solution but he let Sam try, letting his brother take refuge in his pursuit for just a little longer.

It is a beautiful day outside, the sun high on the sky, lighting up the streets and their booth through the glass windows, making his face look even paler, eyes glittering with the unshed tears.

Hers are running freely down the pale cheeks and she barely even flinches as she feels the salt on her trembling lips, not wanting to look away even for a second. A week. That's all he has and she feels like she needs to use every minute of it.

"So now you know." he finished, taking a sip of cold coffee.

And she did, know that is. But God, how she wished she didn't.

"Maybe Sam will find a way." she says, because he has to, he just has to. Dean looks resigned with it all and maybe he is because he had enough time to do that but she just found out and she just can't sit still knowing he'll die and leave her all alone.

"He won't Brooke. And please don't start with that now. Not you too." he almost begs her, her attitude so similar to Sam's he can barely stand it, the look in her eyes almost breaking him.

"But Dean…"

"Please." he said, his voice raw and she flinched unprepared for this kind of honesty, a bare, harsh reality of it all hitting her with that one word. She'd never heard him say please in his life (unless it involved sex) and she knew it was all over.

"Okay." she whispered, letting him win the one fight she couldn't afford to lose.

Her world was falling apart all over again but she feared this was the blow she wasn't gonna be able to recover from.

----

After her tears have dried, she decides she has to be brave, for him and they spend the rest of the afternoon ordering every possible desert at Karen's, Dean swearing nothing can top that apple pie but she counters that the cherry filled chocolate cake is the best desert she ever ate in her life. They decide to call it a tie and head out, his hand wrapped around her protectively, one apple pie to go in her hand.

He plants a soft kiss in her hair as they walk towards the Impala and it's such a un-Dean like gesture (his way of saying that maybe he was scared too) that she wants to cry and scream but his arm is on her waist, warm and solid and she breaths out softly, reassuring herself he's here, with her and it's alright. For now at least.

Peyton calls her that evening wanting to know everything about that hot new boyfriend of hers. Where did she meet him? How long have they been dating and why hasn't she called to tell her? She bombards her with questions and Brooke doesn't really know where to start, but her eyes lend on Dean who's lying on the couch a few feet away, looking tired but when his eyes connect with hers he smirks and she tells her BFF their story.

Dean's eyes follow her as she plays with the phone cord telling a story about her senior year in high school and a boy that she fell for at the bar, quite literary. He caught her before she had a chance to get more acquainted with the floor and she'd accepted an invitation for a drink as a thank you. She ended up spending the rest of the night talking and dancing and playing pool with her savior, topping the evening with a kiss by the front door of the place on her way home.

She left out a few details of course, leaving out the reason of Dean's arrival to Tree Hill, not sure Peyton would react well to a story about demons and ghosts being real and her boyfriend being the hunter of said things. It took her quite some time to come to terms with all that and it was the main reason she and Dean were separated in first place, his need to protect her from it all stronger than any feelings they might have harbored for each other even then.

Peyton ended their conversation by saying how she hasn't seen Brooke so happy in so long and then added "I really have a feeling you two will get far. He seems like a great guy."

"Yeah he is." Brooke agreed looking at the subject of their conversation.

"We should all get together sometime. Dinner at your place maybe." Peyton suggested.

"I dunno, we'll see." Brooke said, barely managing to keep her voice from trembling.

She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom, not wanting him to see her tears. She stayed there for ten minutes and when she got out she found Dean waiting for her with a big bowl of popcorn and a movie.

She smiled "You didn't have to do that."

"I was hungry." he said nonchalantly.

"We could've ordered something."

"I can't wait that long." he complained making her laugh.

"Fine. Give me that." she said taking the popcorn and taking a seat on the couch as he went to set the DVD.

Fifteen minutes into the movie as her head was leaned onto his shoulder, he started talking about his past, his childhood, his first kiss and the time John gave him the Impala for his sixteenth birthday and all the funny anecdotes and situations he and Sam used to get into. She listened carefully, taking it all in, feeling a little taken aback by this kind of honesty but not willing to think about the reason behind it. Soon she told him about her first kiss and the first time she fell in love and they talked for hours to come, long after the movie ended, falling asleep as the first ray of sunshine peered through the windows.

----

Next few days they spent doing all sorts of fun things (taking small trips to the beach, having dinners downtown or playing basketball at Rivercourt), not mentioning the deal or its approach at all. It was like an unspoken agreement between them that seemed almost set in stone.

They even went to a double date with Lucas and Peyton to Tric, where Brooke even pulled some strings with the DJ with a little help from Peyton to replace some of the techno music that was playing with rock. Dean figured out she had something to do with it when Whitesnake's Here I go started to play in a club mostly vacated by teenagers and twenty something's. He and Peyton actually had a whole argument about classic rock that ended with Brooke saying they were both right so they'd just stop discussing it like they were involved in some heated political debate.

Dean just shrugged it off, pulling her closer as she pouted, saying she was feeling a little neglected.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Making that adorable face." he answered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, playing coy.

"Right." he said, not believing her.

"Dance with me." she whispered into his ear in that raspy voice that he had no choice but to comply.

They moved through the crowd and towards the dance floor, his hands moving around her waist, pulling her closer as they moved in the rhythm of Led Zeppelin's Thank you as one. Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze and to everyone standing on the side they looked like they owned the dance floor.

To them, it was just a crown of a wonderful evening, the last they spent in Tree Hill being carefree, acting like a young couple in love.

----

Tomorrow morning Sam knocked on her door, breaking the spell, waking her from the dream and letting the reality in. He looked just as tired as Dean did, maybe even worse, his eyes filled with sadness and something she never thought she'd see in Sam, hopelessness. That look silenced the last glimmer of hope she had, leaving her no choice but to make peace with the fact that at the same time next week Dean won't be here with her.

They got ready quickly and together with Sam drove off to Bobby's in the Impala. The ride was filled with a few spoken words, all three of them lost in their own thoughts, one of Dean's tapes playing in a low volume being the only sound in the eerie silence of Impala's interior.

She'd never met Bobby, but she'd heard a few stories from Dean about the old men and knew enough to know it was their last resort. There was only one day left and they were going to the only home the Winchesters ever had.

----

It was a day like any other, sun came up and she woke at the inviting smell of coffee that filled the small space that was Bobby's kitchen. She sat up and if it wasn't for all the books scattered around the table and Dean sleeping, his head resting on one of them she'd almost forgot what day it was. So it hit her like a ton of bricks, all of it coming back to her at once, the last couple of days summed up in a few flashing images that made her heart ache, and not in a good way.

The rest of the day came and went in a blur of more books and even more coffee, Sam's look of despair and Dean's attempt at nonchalance that was failing miserably but she was almost grateful to him for it because if he said anything she knew she wouldn't be able to keep tears any longer at bay.

It wasn't until the sun has started to set that his walls were starting to wear thin and the first signs of weariness and fear were starting to show in the pools of green, making her pray to whoever was out there to save him, to save them all. She knew it was useless but it was all she could do to stop feeling so damn helpless as they decided to take a break and he led her outside, his fingers intervening with hers. They left Bobby and Sammy in the kitchen and went to the small, rundown veranda to watch their last joint sunset.

He leaned on the wooden pole by the stairs as she stood a few feet away, in the shade, watching his profile washed away in the sun. His eyes were focused on the horizon, watching the sun bleed away, dispersing into a mixture of red, yellow and orange as he said "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." she agreed. "…it sure is." she said looking at him, not paying much attention to the sun, not wanting to think about it at all. It was easier like that.

"Why are you standing over there?" he asked turning to her.

"I dunno. Just…"

"Come here." he said spreading out a hand for her and she took it hesitantly.

And just like that they were standing a foot away, her hands resting on his chest, feeling his heart beat, her eyes feeling watery. His hands were on her hips, those eyes taking her in as she waited for him to break the silence.

"So…here we are." he said simply.

"Here we are." she repeated unable to stop a single tear from falling down her cheek.

He wiped it away with his hand "Not our best edition, huh?"

"Not by far." she agreed.

"But we'll get through this. We always do." he said, still not ready to admit defeat.

"I dunno about that. I'd say even we can't beat H…this." she quickly corrected herself.

"We've had worse." he said with a half hearted smile.

"You wanna know a secret?" she said and he nodded "When you left back then, I never thought I'd see you again." she admitted "But you came back and the circumstances aside, I'm glad you did."

"Me too." he confessed.

"I just wish we had more…"

"Don't say that." he interrupted her "I don't wanna ruin this with a bad chick flick moment." he added with a smile.

"How about this instead?" she said kissing him on the lips softly before pulling away.

"Much better." he said.

There was a brief moment of silence before she said "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." he said the words she dreamed of hearing for so long, but not like this, not now.

Those were the last words they exchanged, spending the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms watching the sunset.

That night her world finally crumpled and she fell beside him on the floor, silent, in shock. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him but then she had to remind herself he wasn't actually here anymore and the whole hell broke lose. Soon after she was reduced to a big mess of tears and trembling limps, her hand holding on to his in a tight grip. He was always her one weakness and she could never let him go so how was she supposed to do that now?

Sometime later she felt another pair of trembling hands lift her up and she let go of his hand, watching as it fell on the floor lifelessly, with a sickening thud of finality and then everything became a blur.

----

_**Four months later…**_

For the last couple of months she always woke up from the same nightmare. Red and green.

His large hollow green eyes and his ashen face sparkled with red, a color she'd come to despise so much that one day she threw away all her red dresses from the closet and gave them away. His face hunted her dreams and she knew that no amount of time could take it away and bring her some peace.

For someone so young she sure has faced many catastrophes in her life and had a fair share of heartbreak but this was the one she didn't know how to recover from, didn't want to.

Sam had a similar opinion. He'd left Bobby's a day after… and she hasn't seen him since. If it weren't for a few phone calls they had from time to time she wouldn't even know he was alive. She'd promised Dean she'd watch out for him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and so far it was working. But he wasn't the same guy she once knew and she couldn't really blame him.

She went to work and spent time with her friends but it was at night, when she returned home that she couldn't escape her own thoughts, the images of Dean, of Sam's strangled cry and her own tears as she sat by his broken body, keeping her awake.

It went so far that she even decided to move back to New York as soon as she resolved all the issues with her company because even her house was a reminder of everything she lost, his presence still palpable in every corner even if he was here barely a week. But that's the kind of guy he was. After all, it took him only a week to leave a permanent imprint on her heart.

----

_Open the door and show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true, no one heals me like you…_

It was late, a few short minutes of midnight when she heard a knock on the door, a short pound that woke her easily from a restless, light sleep and in a second she was almost running for the door thinking it might be Sam because he'd promised he's stop by this week. She was really worried about him ever since the call she got from Bobby saying the boy had been drinking a lot lately and avoiding his calls, stubborn in his quest for the way to rescue his brother.

She unlocked and opened the door in a quick, smooth move stopping abruptly as she saw the person standing at her doorstep.

"Hey." he said, his voice sounding a little too hoarse.

She moved to shut the door closed, thinking it was some kind of a cruel joke or another nightmare but he moved his hand to stop her from closing them all the way.

"It's me." he said simply, his voice sounding so different from how she remembered. "Call Bobby or Sam and ask 'em if you don't believe me." he adds pulling out his phone and raising it up in the air for her to take.

But she remains at her spot just standing there, not taking her eyes of him as if she's afraid he'd disappear. He places the phone in her hand, with a slight wounded expression, dialing a number "That's Sam's number." he says as she watches the phone in her hand, and a long line of numbers shinning on the bright screen.

"Hey, I don't mind you not believing me. If I were you I'd do the same thing." he adds as she finally picks up the phone and puts it to her ear almost mechanically.

"Sam, its Brooke." she says when the dialing tone gets replaced by a sleepy voice that becomes more alert with time. She listens Sam talk for a while and finally asks him the question, almost dropping the phone when Sam answers with a yes, it's him.

Her eyes fill with tears as she practically stares at Dean and he knows she knows the truth even before she hangs up the phone and asks him in a faint, weak voice "How…"

"It's a long story that involves angels and…" he rolls his eyes when she looks at him perplexed "Yes angels, they exist and apparently think I'm important enough to be brought back from the frying pan and back to good ol' Earth so I'd help them with the impending apocalypse and all that… You know, just a typical Winchester day." he finishes with a smirk.

"So you're here…" was all she managed to say, feeling a slight déjà vu to their last encounter four months ago.

"I sure hope so, otherwise I might be going crazy or something." he said jokingly but it fell flat.

"If it wasn't for Sam's call I'd be thinking the same about myself." she says, letting out a breath.

"So I guess I should be gratefully to Sammy that you don't think I'm some ghost who came to hunt you or something."

"Definitely." she says, a small smile appearing on her still pale lips.

"Thanks for watching out for Sam." he finally says breaking the silence that settled between them.

"You don't have to thank me for that, he's…" family, she wants to say, the only connection to you I had left, but she doesn't. Instead she says "…your brother."

He nods, watching her carefully, her guarded posture, pale face, her eyes looking at him as if he's gonna break any second or disappear.

He pulled her by the hand, his cell phone falling down on the floor from her grip and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart beating "See, no Casper around. Just solid muscle." he said in that typical easygoing manner, reassuring her and she looked up into those green eyes, trying hard not to think about the last time she saw those same eyes stare at her blankly.

He felt her flinch and close her eyes "What is it?"

"Nothing, just…just kiss me." she commanded, wanting to feel him close, feel his touch, his body against hers to help her erase the last four months of Hell she's been in.

His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes slowly, eyelashes lifting up as he reached with one hand to graze her slightly trembling lips gently before moving closer, their noses touching and she could feel his warm breath tickling her but he didn't kiss her. She could feel the weight of his look, see the desire in the yellowish green of his eyes, pulling her in, making her gasp, her own ache and want reflected in her hazel eyes as he finally complied and pressed his lips against hers.

She eagerly welcomed his touch, the kiss deepening, his hands moving down the small of her back to pull her in, sheltering her from every storm she might encounter. It wasn't until she tasted the salt on her own lips that she realized she was actually crying, the ache, the loss, the happiness and relief all summed together in a few stray tears. She didn't wipe them away because they were the testimony of everything they've been through, the proof how after it all they were still standing here, together.

"So you're here." she repeated for the hundredth time that evening laughing out loud, the sound reverberating in the large space of her living room, sounding almost foreign to her own ears.

"Yeah…" he laughed with her "I'm here and you're here and we have a whole night ahead of us."

"And what do you suggest we should do?" she said, eyebrow rising in question.

"I don't know about you but I haven't had sex in like five months..." he said with that smirk on his lips "You know, just throwing it out there…" he added, trailing of "So what do you think of that little peace of information?"

"I know how you feel." she said, letting him know with those few words she hasn't actually felt like dating after what happened to him, letting him know she never could.

"Hm…" he shrugged "So what do you suppose two single people in that position would do?"

"I dunno…" she said with a smile, dimples showing as she walked over to her CD player at the other end of the room, turning on the Deep Purple's CD she's been listening for the last couple of days, the one she borrowed from Peyton "…listen some music maybe?" she offered innocently, pressing play as the soft sound of Soldier of fortune started to play.

'_I have often told you stories about the way, I lived a life of a drifter…waiting for the day, when I'd take your hand and sing you songs… Then maybe you would say, come lay with me, love me and I would surely stay…'_

He pulled her by the hand and spun her around before kissing her again as she smiled ruining his effort but he didn't mind. All he knew was that Brooke was smiling again and that was enough. In the end he was the only one who could make her laugh wholeheartedly and make her cry so hard she'd feel like dying, but she'd never tell him that (but she hoped he knew that anyway).

The clock was striking midnight when Dean Winchester came back to her life for the third time drying the tears and bringing the smile back to those cherry glossed lips, making her believe that maybe she deserved to be happy too. She guessed it was true what they say, the third time's the charm.

----

_**AN:**__ Review?_


End file.
